Amorosa Amistad
by Rock25
Summary: Naruto y Hinata son asignados a una misión. Naruto tiene tiempo a estar a solas con ella y conocerla mejor, y empieza a verla de otra manera.


**Hola! bueno este es mi primer fic. sera de los capítulos que necesite, y bueno claro, se va a tratar de NaruHina.**

**Si odias esta pareja no veo razones por la que estés aquí. Así que evítense en gastar mi tiempo leyendo sus reviews de odio y criticas. Aunque claro, hacepto criticas con tal de que trate de mejorar al escribir. Traten de disfrutar :P**

* * *

Naruto bostezaba y jadeaba mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de la Hokage. Anoche no pudo dormir bien. Había algo que lo molestaba pero no sabía que era.

Ya había aceptado que Sakura realmente no lo quería, pero no se lo tomo tan mal como otros crearían, ya que en realidad, dejo de sentir por ella lo que antes sentía, ahora sentía que ella no era la chica que quería, dejo de sentir algo _especial_ cada vez que estaba a su lado. Aunque es bonita, su carácter puede ser intolerante.

En cuanto entro a la oficina se despertó completamente gracias al golpe que recibió del puño de Tsunade.

"¡Espero que tengas una buena razón por la que hayas llegado tan tarde!" Le grito a Naruto mientras este trataba de incorporarse.

"¡Lo siento abuela!" contesto mientras se frotaba la mejilla "No pude dormir bien"

Aunque recibió otro golpe por haberla llamado así.

"Esta bien, ya, lo siento" rio suavemente "Bueno dime, ¿Para que me llamas tan temprano?"

"Te e asignado a una misión con Hinata, Hay un pequeño grupo de personas que se han situado fuera de la ciudad. No creemos que se traten de personas peligrosas, pero necesitamos que los espíen y averigüen sus razones de estar ahí, es un poco sospechoso."

"¿Hinata?"Miro alrededor por si no la había notado estar ahí "¿En donde esta?"

"Fue a preparar sus cosas, ella tiene el mapa de la ultima ubicación del grupo de personas, si no siguen ahí, no es mi problema. ¡Te doy 10 minutos para preparar tus cosas!"

Y con eso salió disparado.

"Diablos, la vieja Tsunade no me dio tiempo de desayunar" Se quejo mientras se dirigía a la salida de la ciudad "¡Me muero de hambre!"

Hinata estaba nerviosa, esperaba a Naruto desde hace más o menos cinco minutos, estaba feliz en ir a una misión con Naruto, ya lo había hecho antes, pero no podía evitar estar emocionada.

"¡Hinata-chan!" grito Naruto mientras corría hacia ella.

"N-Naruto-kun...hola" se sonrojo, mientras le sonreía nerviosamente.

Y emprendieron el viaje. Habían corrido y a veces caminado ya cuatro horas. Como sospechaban, el grupo de personas habían cambiado su ubicación.

Estaban ya cansados, y como la misión no era de rango muy difícil, no tenían tanta prisa, y decidieron descansar un rato. Hinata se sentó bajo las sombra de un árbol para resguardarse del sol, era un día soleado.

"Supongo que el mapa ya no nos sirve de nada" comento Naruto mientras se acerco a Hinata y se recargo en el tronco del árbol al lado de Hinata, esta mantuvo un poco su distancia ruborizando ligeramente.

"Supongo que no" dijo Hinata mirando abajo observando el mapa que sostenía en las manos. Sonríe y empieza a doblarlo a lo que se volvió un avión de papel.

Naruto la observaba.

Levantando el brazo lentamente, lanzo el avión en el aire. Voló suavemente, era algo muy simple pero a la vez algo bonito, las hojas de papel reflejaban la luz del sol. Era ver algo tan dulce y calmante.

'Hinata se ve tan linda haciendo este tipo de cosas' pensó Naruto y volvía su vista hacia ella, esta todavía tenia la mirada clavada en el avión que ahora yacía en el pasto, los dos sonreían.

Naruto sabía que Hinata era linda, ¡hermosa! Pero siempre sintió una especie de barrera entre ellos. Tal vez era que ella era muy tímida, o simplemente nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla bien. Pero por ahora la veía como una buena amiga.

'Me pregunto que estará pensando'

"amm… Creo que voy a empezar a comer, m-me dio hambre"

Mientras la de ojos aperleados sacaba su bento Naruto se volteo a otro lado para no empezar a babear por la comida. Se moría de hambre pero no quería molestar a Hinata en pedirle de su comida.

"N-Naruto-kun, yo…bueno, es solo que, te hice el almuerzo" Naruto se sorprendió, y le recorrió una sensación de alivio. Volteo sonriendo en grande, agradecido de la amabilidad de su compañera.

Hinata extendía sus brazos tendiéndole el bento, agachando su cabeza para tapar su fuerte sonrojamiento.

Naruto no dejaba de agradecérselo mientras estaban comiendo. Hinata se sentía feliz de que al rubio le haya encantado su comida.

Se quedaron platicando un rato más.

Esto pasaba, mientras una sombra los observaba a su distancia escondido en unos arbustos.

'Genial' pensó sarcásticamente 'Ahora tendré que lidiar con ellos'.

* * *

**Bueno, que tal para mi primera vez? **

**espero escribir el segundo capitulo pronto.**


End file.
